Magic Chef
by Grey Cho
Summary: Menjadi koki bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi bagi Hinata yang benar-benar tidak punya bakat memasak. Tapi, tenang saja ... karena, Hinata ... SasuHina! DISCONTINUED!


_**Disclaimer :**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pair :**_

Hinata & Sasuke

Slight

(Masih rahasia)

_**Warning :**_

AU, OoC, terinspirasi dari salah satu _scene _di Crayon Shinchan © Yoshito Usui, T+ (haruskah diganti jadi M?), dll

**Magic Chef**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Petir bergerilya memberikan aura mencekam di malam berbadai. Semua penghuni rumah memilih mendekam di kediaman mereka masing-masing dengan sebuah penerangan berupa lilin. Namun, di antara rumah-rumah bersinarkan lilin, sebuah rumah nyatanya tetap gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Di depan sebuah altar yang telah dipasangi dupa, seorang gadis bersimpuh. Air mata yang indah menggenang dan mengalir di antara pipi pualamnya.

_Tousan, Kaasan … kenapa Hinata ditinggal sendiri? _

_Hinata tidak bisa bisa melakukan segalanya seorang diri seperti ini …._

_Hinata tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan usaha kalian selama ini …._

* * *

><p><strong>(Empat tahun kemudian)<strong>

Dua orang gadis berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan dua lantai di pinggir jalan. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, terlihat bahwa mereka tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, kauserius mau makan di sini? Bukankah pemilik kedai _ramen_ ini sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu?" Salah satu dari dua gadis tersebut, seorang gadis berkacamata dan bersurai merah, memerlihatkan mimik tak yakin.

Gadis di sebelahnya, gadis dengan kuncir empat yang tengah mengibasi wajahnya dengan kipas, mulai ragu. "Tapi, _ramen_ di sini enak!"

"Tapi, itu, 'kan, dulu! Sekarang yang meneruskan usaha _ramen_ ini hanya anak mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa meracik bumbu _ramen_ dengan baik!"

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, keduanya pun memilih untuk menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke dalam kedai _udon_ yang terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Tanpa mereka tahu, sepasang bola mata _lavender_ menatap mereka kecewa dari kaca jendela di dalam kedai.

Hyuuga Hinata, itulah nama dari gadis yang kini memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai setelah mencuri dengar percakapan dua gadis belia di depan kedainya tadi. Sudah empat tahun pasca kepergian ayahnya dan usaha _ramen_-nya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil melimpah seperti dulu. Kalau pun ada pembeli, paling hanya satu-dua orang turis lokal yang tidak tahu soal kengerian rasa _ramen_ buatannya.

Gadis berkepala _indigo_ dengan gaya rambut kepang dua dan pakaian biasa (kaos putih belel dan celana jeans panjang) itu benar-benar patah arang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat kuah _ramen_ seenak _Otousama_-nya dulu. Padahal, ia sudah mengikuti resep yang diwariskan sang ayah kepadanya. Gadis belia dengan wajah manis itu menggigit lap yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan kaca jendela seraya bersimpuh—dan diterangi lampu sorot yang muncul entah dari mana.

"_Otousama_," Hinata mulai bersyair asal. "Mengapa dewi _ramen _tidak menganugerahiku bakat sebagai master _ramen_ sepertimu …? Haruskah aku merasakan pahitnya hidup seperti ini?"

* * *

><p>Di luar, tepat ketika Hinata masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seorang pemuda berkemeja hitam ketat, bercelana hitam, sepatu hitam, rambut hitam dan bola mata hitam, memandangi kedai milik sang Hyuuga dengan teliti. Sirat mencemooh terlihat dari wajahnya yang sekelas aktor papan atas.<p>

"_Heh_? Jadi, ini yang dimaksud oleh**nya**, ya? Kedai yang menyedihkan. Kotor dan menjijikan." Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai tersebut dengan segera setelah memberi kritik pedas.

_KLINING …_

Suara lonceng terdengar ketika seseorang membuka pintu kedai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh oniks milik sang pemuda pertama kali adalah seorang gadis melankolis yang tengah bersyair dengan dramatis diiringi sayup-sayup gesekan dawai biola dan lampu sorot yang tidak diketahui datang dari arah mana.

"Oi …." Sang pemuda menatap sang gadis heran. "Sedang apa, sih, di situ?"

_CTAR …_

Lampu sorot yang semula menyinari tubuh sang gadis enyah digantikan cahaya lampu dari langit-langit kedai, secara mendadak. Sang gadis sendiri membatu ketika aksinya dilihat oleh seseorang. Pemuda, tampan pula!

"A-a-aku …." Hinata tergagap tanpa tahu harus memberikan alibi apa. Tapi, si pemuda sepertinya tidak begitu peduli. Dengan lancang, pemuda itu justru berjalan-jalan mengitari seluk beluk kedai dan mengamati segala hiasan yang terpajang di sana sambil sesekali memasang pose berpikir.

Tangannya lalu menarik beberapa figura berisikan lukisan kuno dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Belum sempat Hinata protes dengan apa yang sang pemuda lakukan, pemuda itu telah memandang Hinata dengan dua tangan berada di pinggang atletisnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ambilkan peralatan bersih-bersih sekarang!" Perintahnya tak berbelas kasih.

Karena takut dan terkejut, Hinata menggangguk dan bergegas melaksanakan perintah sang pemuda yang siapa dan namanya saja belum ia ketahui.

Tak lama, Hinata telah kembali ke lantai bawah dengan membawa sapu, alat pel, ember berisikan air, dan kemoceng.

Sang pemuda lantas mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Hinata, tak lupa matanya yang hitam entah bagaimana telah menjadi merah menyala—mengerikan untuk Hinata. "Bersihkan ruangan ini! Cepat!"

"Hiii~ b-baik!" Upik "Hinata" Abu itu berlari dengan sapu di tangannya dan membersihkan bagian-bagian kedai yang kotor.

Sementara sang pemilik tengah disibukan dengan tugas menyapu, sang pemuda memasang beberapa hiasan dinding dari bunga-bunga palsu yang dia ambil dari vas di meja makan. Tangannya telaten meletakkan bunga aneka warna itu di beberapa sudut dan tengah dinding hingga ruangan kedai terlihat lebih hidup dengan warna.

Satu jam kemudian, ruangan yang semula dipenuhi debu dan kawan-kawannya itu bak disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan indah yang penuh dengan bunga dan pita. Lantainya pun berkilau hingga siapa pun rasanya dapat bercermin di sana. Hinata menghapus keringatnya dengan punggung tangan. Sadar bahwa ada suara aneh di depannya, ia menengadah dan mendapati kedainya telah menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"W-waaah, indah sekali …," kagum sang Hyuuga.

Sang pemuda menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menunjukkan senyum bangga. "Aku hebat, 'kan?" Sombongnya.

Pemilik pupil _lavender_ itu menggembungkan pipinya. _M-menyebalkan!_

Setelahnya, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah belakang kedai. "Hei, tunjukkan padaku di mana dapurnya."

"B-buat apa?"

"Sudah, tunjukkan saja! Kauakan lihat apa yang terjadi!" Cetus sang _raven_.

* * *

><p>"I-ini dapurnya …." Dengan malu-malu Hinata memersilahkan sang pemuda masuk ke dalam dapur—yang lebih terlihat seperti medan perang. Panci di mana-mana dengan noda makanan berwarna coklat, mie yang berserakkan di atas westafel dan mangkuk-mangkuk pecah yang bertumpuk di sudut dapur.<p>

Sang pemuda bahkan sampai menepukkan telapak tangannya ke wajah seraya mengeluarkan napas panjang saking kehilangan kata-kata.

_Kacau …._

"Kau!" Sang pemuda menggeram sembari mengarahkan ujung pisau yang di dapatnya di dapur pada Hinata. "Bersihkan dapur ini! Sekarang!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, sang gadis berlari tergesa untuk membawa peralatan bersih-bersih dan melaksanakan perintah pemuda tampan tapi menyeramkan itu.

* * *

><p>"Kauitu jorok, tidak punya keindahan dan benar-benar menyedihkan!" Pemuda itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Hinata yang bersimpuh sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Persis seperti guru yang mendikte anak didiknya yang melakukan kesalahan.<p>

"M-maaf …."

"_Haaah~_" Pemuda itu melemaskan bahu. "Sudahlah! Sekarang buat kuah _ramen_ yang baru!"

"Eh?" Sang gadis terlonjak dan menatap oniks sang pemuda tak percaya. "T-tapi rasa kuah buatanku benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Sudahlah! Buat saja!" Ancam sang pemuda.

Ini berarti tiga kali sudah Hinata mendapat ancaman dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

* * *

><p>Si pemuda misterius duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur sembari memerhatikan gerak tangan Hinata yang terampil. Ia akui, Hinata punya ketelatenan yang cukup, ia juga tidak ceroboh. Tapi, ia memang perlu bimbingan lagi untuk dapat menjadi seorang koki kedai <em>ramen<em> yang hebat.

"Hei, k-kuahnya sudah kumasak!" Lapor Hinata sembari mengaduk-ngaduk kuah _ramen_ di dalam sebuah kuali besar dengan kompor yang telah dipadamkan.

Sang pemuda ber-"_hn_" lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Namun, apa yang terjadi detik berikutnya benar-benar di luar pikiran Hinata sama sekali. Perlahan, jemari pemuda itu membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya dan memerlihatkan dada bidang putih di baliknya. Saat itu Hinata langsung terpaku dibuatnya.

"K-kau … k-kenapa b-buka b-baju!" Gagap sang Hyuuga bertambah saat ia menjadi kalap melihat sang pemuda kini sudah bertelanjang dada. Tangan sang pemuda bahkan mendarat di celananya. Mendapati itu Hinata sontak menutup kedua matanya. Menyucikan mata dari pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

_BYUR …_

Suara air itulah yang lalu membuat Hinata dengan berani melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan melihat ke arah kuali untuk mengetahui hal sesungguhnya yang sedang terjadi.

Seorang pemuda-kini-masuk-ke-dalam-kualinya-dan-berendam-di-dalam-kuah-_ramen_-dalam-keadaan-telanjang!

Kaki Hinata terasa lemas seketika, apalagi ketika pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke samping dengan tangan yang berada di tengkuk untuk mengangkat rambut _raven_-nya agar tidak kebasahan.

_Gulp …._

"M-M-ME … MESUUUM!" Jerit Hinata.

Si pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Berisik!"

"K-kenapa kaumasuk ke dalam kualikuuu? Kau si mesum y-yang gila!"

Pemuda itu terdiam, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum seperti seorang kaisar malam. "Kemarilah!"

"E-eh?"

"Kubilang kemari!"

"T-tidak mau!"

"_Cih _…!" Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya. "Kalau kautidak mau kemari, aku yang ke situ!"

Dengan aba-aba itulah sang pemuda beranjak dari kuali dalam keadaan tidak berbusana dan perlahan berjalan menuju Hinata.

Ketakutan, Hinata mundur dengan teratur setiap sang pemuda melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

"_Hn_?" Sang pemuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari tersenyum menantang. "Aku tidak dengar kaubilang apa, tuh."

_TEK …_

Tubuh Hinata terpojok karena kini punggungnya telah menempel dengan dinding. Air matanya perlahan-lahan membendung ketika tubuh polos sang pemuda berada tepat di depannya.

"A-aku takut! K-kau pemuda gila yang bahkan menganggap kuali _ramen_-ku sebagai _onsen_!—"

"—_hmpfh_!" Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat jemari sang pemuda memasuki mulutnya.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Ya, rasa itu! Rasa kuah _ramen_ yang selalu ia buat dengan rasa tak karuan kini terasa luarbiasa lezat di lidahnya.

Hinata memandang sang pemuda tidak percaya. "I-ini …."

Sang pemuda berbalik. "Aku punya kemampuan yang tidak biasa, makanan apa pun yang bercampur denganku akan terasa enak. Jadi, berhentilah berpikir macam-macam denganku, gadis yang kegeeran."

Wajah sang gadis memerah karena malu dan kesal. "kegeeran"? Dia tak akan berpikir aneh-aneh jika saja sang pemuda menjelaskan lebih dulu tentang hal tak masuk akal ini!

Benar juga, tidak masuk akal.

"Mungkin kauberpikir ini tidak masuk akal," lanjut sang pemuda seperti dapat menebak pikiran sang gadis Hyuuga. "Tapi, ini memang nyata dan bukan mengada-ada. Ini kemampuanku sebagai seorang _magic chef_."

"_M-magic chef_ …?" Beo Hinata.

Sang pemuda tidak menjawab, ia mengambil lembaran pakaiannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu, aku tidak mungkin memakai baju dalam keadaan begini. Tubuhku bisa-bisa jadi lengket." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Aku janji, aku akan membantumu untuk membuat kedai _ramen_ ini disukai seperti dulu saat masih dikelola oleh ayahmu."

_Blush!_

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah bertambah merah saja setelah mendengar pernyataan si pemuda yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak lama, sebuah senyum terulas mempercantik paras miliknya.

Entah bagaimana, Hinata kembali memperoleh kepercayaan diri bahwa kedainya akan kembali dijejali pembeli seperti dulu. Ya, ia yakin itu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa <em>rating<em>-nya harus diganti, _minna_?**

**Semoga suka~**

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


End file.
